


theater in the park

by blazeofglory



Series: with feeling [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: In a hushed voice, Edward asks, “What if we get caught?”“We won’t get caught,” Sol replies immediately. “I’ll be careful. You don’t need to worry about a thing.”
Relationships: Edward Little/Solomon Tozer
Series: with feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	theater in the park

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings: same as last time, Edward is trans and the words "pussy" and "cunt" are both used. also, for the humiliation/dirty talk tags, the words "slut" and "whore" are both used, and it's all very consensual and fun. 
> 
> now on with the porn!

“You’ve really never done it before?” 

Edward scoffs. “You’re making it sound like I’m a virgin.” 

Sol laughs and hands Edward his coat—it’s spring, but there’s still a chill at night, and they do plan to be outside for a while. Edward’s got a pile of blankets shoved into his backpack already. 

“Trust me, I know you’re not a virgin,” Sol replies, and Edward rolls his eyes as he takes the coat and slips it on. “But there’s so much you haven’t done… So much I want to show you.” 

Hand on the doorknob, ready to head out, Edward hesitates. 

“So you’ve done it before,” Edward says, giving Sol a curious, scrutinizing look. “You’ve… had sex. In public.” 

Sol shrugs and offers Edward an easy grin. “Yeah, I’ve messed around in public.” 

“Hmm.” 

Without another word, Edward opens the apartment door and heads outside, leaving Sol to huff a quiet laugh and follow behind. They’re headed to the quad in the middle of campus, where a movie is being projected on a huge screen—Sol doesn’t even know what the movie is, but the second Edward suggested this, he said yes. This is the sort of thing that _boyfriends_ do, and Sol is actually putting effort into being Edward’s boyfriend this time. He’s not going to fuck it up again. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Sol says as he falls into step beside Edward, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Edward sends him a sideways glance, a small smile on his face, and Sol’s heart just about skips a beat. “We can just sit and watch the movie, no funny business.” 

Edward glances around them—there are cars driving by and there’s a group of students on the other side of the street, but they’re rather alone on this side. 

In a hushed voice, Edward asks, “What if we get caught?” 

“We won’t get caught,” Sol replies immediately. “I’ll be careful. You don’t need to worry about a thing.” 

“Hmm,” Edward says again, and Sol bites back a smile. 

* * *

It’s dark out, the quad only lit by the movie playing—and Sol still doesn’t know what the movie is. A cult classic, Edward had called it. Sol hasn’t watched a minute of it. 

He and Edward are huddled close together, bundled up in their jackets with a blanket over their laps. Despite the unseasonable wind, Sol is warm down to his bones. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Edward moans, muffled into Sol’s shoulder, quiet enough that no one else can hear him. 

Sol smirks and crooks his fingers, and Edward’s hips jerk up. At this angle, Sol can’t fuck him like he would in bed, but Edward doesn’t seem to mind grinding down on his fingers and letting Sol rub his clit. Edward is so _wet_ for it. 

Sol’s hand has been here since the opening credits. 

“Sol,” Edward whispers, voice shaky. “Don’t you want…?” 

“I can wait ‘til we get home,” Sol replies softly, kissing the top of Edward’s head. “This is about you, baby.” 

Edward makes a noise like he’s about to say something else, but then Sol rubs a slow, deliberate circle around his clit, and Edward snaps his mouth shut, barely holding back a moan. Sol is hard as a fucking rock, but this is all he wants—to focus completely on Edward, on his pleasure, on his wet pussy that takes Sol’s fingers so greedily. 

All around them, there are groups of friends and couples sitting in pairs, scattered around on picnic blankets and lounging on the grass. The movie is playing loudly and there are soft voices everywhere, the sounds of people talking and laughing. Earlier, Edward’s friend John had passed by and waved with a smile, and Edward’s sweet cunt clenched tight around Sol’s fingers as Edward offered a soft greeting. 

Edward’s first orgasm happened just seconds after John turned his back. 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Sol murmurs in Edward’s ear. “All these people around, and not a single one of ‘em knows that you’re spreading your legs for me right now. They don’t know what a little slut you are.” 

Edward rolls his hips, and Sol obliges his desires, pressing harder against his clit. He has no idea how many times Edward has come already, but his hand has been down Edward’s pants for at least an hour, and Edward’s thoroughly soaked his hand and his underwear. Sol wonders if Edward’s pants are wet too; if they’ll show a damp spot when Edward stands. The thought of it, of Edward out in public, his crotch _soaked_ , is… fuck. It’s hot. 

Edward is wearing dark jeans, though, so there’s no real chance. But in Sol’s wandering fantasy, Edward is in the light gray sweats he works out in, and they’re clinging to his thighs with his own wetness, tinged a dark gray at his crotch. Sol wants to bury his face in Edward’s crotch and just _lick_ that wet fabric. 

“Can we leave early?” Edward whispers, drawing Sol from his thoughts. 

Sol snorts. “I thought you wanted a romantic date?” 

“I want your cock in me more.” 

_Jesus_ , Sol is hard. 

“You must not want it that bad,” Sol whispers back, low in Edward’s ear. “If you _really_ wanted it, you could just climb right into my lap.” 

“ _Solomon,_ ” Edward chastises, but his pussy betrays him—he clenches around Sol’s fingers, practically gushing. “People would _notice_.” 

“I think you’d _like_ that, though, wouldn’t you, baby?” Sol moves his hand, harder, faster, and he feels Edward’s gasping breaths against his neck. “You want everyone to see me claim you. You want them to know you’re _mine._ And I think you wanna show off, don’t you? You want them to see how _pretty_ you are when you take my cock.” 

“I just _want_ your cock,” Edward whines desperately. 

Sol is distantly aware of loud music from the speakers as some grand scene unfolds on screen, and a nearby couple kissing, and a group of friends arguing about their horoscopes. And among all of them, there is Edward, wet and eager, gagging for cock. 

Slowly, Sol takes his hand out of Edward’s pants, surreptitiously glancing around to make sure no one notices—the blanket across their laps obscures most of the movement. His hand is _soaked_ , and his fingers pruned up. Sol looks at his hand, then looks at Edward with a raised brow. If they were alone, Sol would either take Edward’s fingers in his mouth to lick them clean, or guide them into Edward’s own mouth and watch him do it. 

Unable to resist a taste, Sol lifts his hand to his mouth and licks one fingertip, then wipes his sticky hand on his jeans. Hopefully he’ll remember to do laundry tomorrow. 

“Let’s continue this date somewhere else,” Sol whispers, and Edward grins. 

They quickly gather their things and head out, ignoring the people who complain about them blocking the screen as they walk by. Unlike earlier, they don’t pass anyone they know this time. After just a few minutes, the people and the noise all fade behind them, and they’re alone together in the dark, walking through campus. 

Edward doesn’t seem to mind Sol’s slightly damp fingers when Sol holds his hand. 

“Where are we going?” Edward asks curiously, though he seems content just to follow Sol’s lead. 

Sol grins widely. “I’m lookin’ for somewhere I can bend you over.” 

“Oh my _god_. Sol, we could get caught.” 

“We won’t,” he replies, squeezing Edward’s hand. 

Edward shakes his head, but he’s smiling. “This is insane.” 

“What’s insane is how fucking _hot_ you are,” Sol counters, abruptly stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and turning to Edward. 

They meet in the middle, the kiss hot and heavy, licking into each other’s mouths and clinging to each other with eager hands. With a sharp nip to Edward’s bottom lip, Sol pulls back.

“This way,” Sol whispers as he makes the sudden decision, and Edward follows as they head off the path, into the short grass. Sol doesn’t know this area of campus too well, but he remembers sneaking a smoke between classes over here once, and he’d found a pretty secluded spot. 

Between two brick buildings, there’s a small courtyard with a garden, hidden in shadow. It’s messy and overgrown, and the wooden benches are falling apart. It’s not viewable from the sidewalk at all, and it’s especially well hidden in the dark. 

“This feels almost romantic,” Edward comments as he looks around with a small smile. He drops his backpack on one of the dilapidated benches, then wanders over to the short brick wall in the very back, surveying the area—the view is only of the back of another building. 

Sol is suddenly feeling weirdly self-conscious. 

“We can go back home if you want,” Sol offers, still lingering by the entrance as he watches Edward. There are no lamp posts here, and the surrounding buildings are all dark—only the soft moonlight is lighting Edward’s face, his skin practically glowing and his dark hair and stubble made even darker. Sol can’t drag his eyes away. “Whatever you wanna do, Ned.” 

Edward nods. “Yeah, I think I know what I wanna do.” 

Sol watches, mouth going dry, as Edward starts to unbuckle his belt. 

“Jesus.” 

“You brought condoms?” Edward asks, then doesn’t wait for an answer as he promptly shoves his pants and underwear down to mid-thigh and turns back to the short wall, bending over to rest his forearms on it. He looks over his shoulder, blushing in the darkness but smiling anyway. “Just gonna stare, Solomon?” 

Sol jolts into movement, practically tripping over his feet as he rushes over to Edward, caressing that perfect little pale ass with both hands. Edward’s skin is _hot_ under his hands. 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Sol repeats, laughing breathlessly, hardly able to process the gorgeous sight in front of him. “You don’t do things halfway when you put your mind to them.” 

Edward shifts impatiently. Jesus, he’s dripping wet and Sol can _see_ it. “Condom?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Sol has one in his pocket, in fact. He’s quick to shove his pants down, freeing his achingly hard cock, and he groans as he gets the condom on and gives himself a stroke. _Fuck_ , he’s not gonna last. “You ready?” 

“You’ve been fingering me for like an hour,” Edward points out, a whiny edge to his voice. “Fuck me already.” 

“Try not to alert everyone on campus,” Sol says, and then he pushes in _hard_ , and they both groan. 

Edward takes his cock like a fucking _dream._

The cool night air is starting to rise goosebumps on Edward’s skin, but he’s _hot_ inside, and so god damn slick. Sol doesn’t hold back, fucking Edward hard and fast and _deep_ , gripping Edward’s hips hard as he drives into his tight pussy. 

Edward, unable to hold back his moans and gasps, slaps a hand over his mouth, while the other clings to the brick wall. 

It’s so _quiet_ here, in the middle of campus so late at night. No distant voices or sounds of cars or music playing. The only sounds are Sol’s harsh breaths, Edward’s muffled moans, their skin slapping together with each thrust, and the loud, wet noise of Sol’s cock moving inside Edward.

If anyone even came _close_ , they would hear this. And if they _saw_? Oh, they’d see Sol fucking Edward _good_ , giving him everything he fucking needs. This absolutely isn’t going to last long, not when they’ve both been worked up for over an hour. 

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Sol gasps out. “Edward Little with his pants down in the middle of goddamn campus, bent over like a cheap whore.” 

Edward moans loudly, barely muffled by his hand. 

“You like that, huh?” Sol chuckles, breathless, as he grinds in _deep_. “You _like_ being a fucking whore. You’d let me do fucking _anything_ to you, wouldn’t you?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Edward replies, voice breaking. “Please, yes, whatever you want.” 

Sol snaps his hips _harder_ and Edward’s answering groan is obscenely loud in the quiet night. He clenches around Sol, and _god_ , it feels good. Sol digs his fingertips into Edward’s hips, gripping tight as he fucks Edward hard and fast. For a second, he thinks about what he could do—he’s already got Edward bent over, he could _spank_ him, and _really_ make some noise, and wouldn’t that be so _hot?_ God knows Edward would get off on the fucking humiliation of it all, and Sol would call him a filthy little whore for it the whole goddamn time, and Edward would be so fucking _wet_. 

Jesus _fuck_ , Sol’s gonna come. 

“ _God_ , Edward,” Sol moans. “I want you to fucking come.” 

“ _Sol_ ,” Edward whines, voice cracking. “You think I can come on _command?”_

Sol laughs, breathless and loud. “Thought you wanted to be a good boy, but I guess not. Guess you’re just a useless little slut now.” 

As Edward groans, clenching around Sol’s cock, Sol moves one hand to the small of Edward’s back and shoves him further down, completely bent in half, and he fucks Edward as hard as he fucking can. _God_ , he can’t keep this up for long, he can barely keep himself from fucking coming, and then—a muffled _scream_ from Edward as he clenches hard and fucking _gushes_. Sol follows immediately, barely holding back a groan as he _finally_ comes, buried balls deep in Edward’s tight cunt. 

“Solomon,” Edward says softly, shifting a little. “I want to pull my pants up.” 

“Hold on, baby,” Sol replies, stroking the sweaty skin of Edward’s back under his shirt as he carefully pulls out. He ties the condom off and—for lack of a better option—drops it to the ground. As he’s pulling his pants up, Edward turns around with a groan, rubbing his arms where they’d been braced against the brick. 

Edward moves to pull his pants up, but Sol steps closer again, grinning. 

“Not yet,” he says, and Edward raises a challenging brow. 

“Really?” 

“I’m hungry,” Sol replies with a shrug, still grinning. “Hop up on the wall.” 

Edward rolls his eyes, runs a hand through his sweaty hair, and then he does as he’s told, shamelessly spreading his legs and giving Sol a pointed look. 

Without another word, Sol drops to his knees on the dirty bricks.

* * *

Sol passes Edward a cigarette and Edward takes it with a smile. They’re still in the little courtyard, sitting on the ground now with their backs against the brick. The cool night air feels good on Sol’s sweaty face, but despite how warm he is, he doesn’t mind Edward leaning heavily against his side. He doesn’t mind it one bit. 

“Professor Crozier was at that movie,” Edward says after a while of smoking in companionable silence. He laughs softly. “What if he asks me about it?” 

Sol snorts, kissing Edward’s messy hair affectionately. “Tell him you got wet for it.” 

Edward elbows Sol in the side, and Sol laughs. 

“I’m sure the man who won’t even tell me the name of his cat because it’s _personal_ would want to know all about my sex life.” 

“He has a cat?” 

Edward laughs again. “He must, there’s always cat fur on his sweaters. Jopson bought him a lint roller, but he never uses it.” 

Sol makes a considering noise as he breathes in smoke, then breathes out slowly. He vaguely remembers a fluffy orange cat wandering around a house party he went to with Edward once. “Jopson got a cat?” 

Edward hesitates for a moment. “He… I think so?” 

“You ever think he and…?” 

“Oh, sure,” Edward agrees sarcastically, amusement apparent in his voice. “Crozier is definitely the kind of guy to fuck his graduate assistant.” 

Sol chuckles again, thoroughly amused at the thought of Edward’s uptight boss and his even more uptight GA. “Maybe they’re in love!” 

“I’ll ask Jopson Monday morning, yeah?” Edward stubs out the cigarette against the bricks, then cuddles up closer, his head on Sol’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll confirm our theory.” 

“Please record his reaction.” 

Edward snorts softly, then shifts again. “God, I’m sore.” 

“Want me to kiss it better?” 

Edward elbows him again. “Take me home.” 

“Well, when you say it so sweetly…” Sol gets to his feet, then offers his hands to Edward, who takes them with a smile. Sol easily tugs him up and pulls him in close for a kiss, long and lingering. 

When they part, Sol asks softly, “What movie were we even watching?” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @blazeofglry, and please comment to let me know if you liked this! 
> 
> oh, and please subscribe to this series if you want more! i've got a couple hundred words of [redacted kink] in this verse that i'm VERY excited about.


End file.
